In the Mind of an Otaku
by Lulu-Chan-YamiShane
Summary: Come inside to see what goes inside my mind oh the craziness ensues...There will be a lot of anime and some games and some of my own character in here so enjoy.. Mention of Yaoi couples


Lulu-chan:HI FANFICTION PEOPLE!

Shane:Do you have to yell?

Lulu-chan: Yes

Shane:Well anyway tell the people what this is about

Lulu-chan:Hm? Oh yeah well this is my first story well i guess u could call it that im not sure what this is though.

Shane:How can you not know what it is if u wrote it?

Lulu-chan: Well it started out as a random conversation with you then it got longer cause other people joined in so I guess u could call it a story.

Shane: Whatever just get on with it.

Lulu-chan:ok

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters that are mentioned in the story. My Characters are Lulu,Shane,Evan,Satori,(Pay-chan,Randa,Bailey,Emi-chan,Alex,Jessica,and Lesli-chan, these are my friends who joined in except Alex she's my friend's character)so enjoy!

Warning:A lot of bad language, yaoi couples,yaoi-boyxboy love don't like leave,and violance.

Also if u get confused we go from reality to my mind reality OK.

Um I think that's it so STORY TIME!

Lulu:I'm so bored!

Shane:Then do something then complain

Lulu:But I'm in class and he(teacher) told us to read and be quiet

Shane:Then read

Lulu: I don't want to I've already read _Black Butler _so many times

Shane:Then think of yaoi or go to sleep or something just stop complaining about being bored, I'm tired of hearing you complain about it.

Lulu: Why are you here then,go and have some sexy time with Evan or go play _DDR_

Shane:Fine then talk to Sora he's been wanting to talk to you

Lulu: OK I will talk Sora go Switch places with him!

(Mind Reality)

Shane:OK fine! SORA Come Here!

Sora:What?

Shane:Come talk to Lulu! Didn't you want to talk to her?

Sora:Really? Finally I can talk to her.

Shane:Ok here you talk to her I'm leaving -turns and walks away-

Lulu:HAVE FUN WITH EVAN!

Shane:SHUT UP!

Lulu:Well he's gone..So Sora what did you want to talk about?

Sora:Hmmm?

Lulu:What did you want to talk about?

Sora:Oh yeah!

Lulu:Your such a dork

Sora:Well how do I put this um...I...well I...

Lulu:Let me guess you like Riku and you want to tell him but you don't know if he likes you right?

Sora:...yes

Lulu:Am always right

Sora:mhm

Lulu:When did you figure it out that you liked him?

Sora:Well every time I saw the other Sora and Riku(1) they looked so happy and calm and I just wanted to know how it felt to be held and and loved like that way and I started to think of Riku all the time and-

Lulu:You started to fall in love with him right?

Sora:yeah

Lulu:Finally you realized you feeling your feelings for Riku

Sora:Its not surprising either is it?

Lulu:Nope but its good you told me

Sora:So can you help?

Lulu:Yeah it will be easy to see if Riku likes you so just relax and don't worry ok?

Sora:Ok

Lulu:Ok go do something while I go and talk to Riku

Sora:Ok -walks off-

Lulu:Ok RIKU!

Riku:WHAT?

Lulu:COME HERE!

Riku:WHY?

Lulu:I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!

Riku:OK

Lulu:This will be fun

Riku:Hey Lulu what did you need to talk to me about?

Lulu:Hey Riku. Well I wanted to know if you liked Sora

Riku:W-what?

Lulu:Do you like Sora?

Riku:Well of course I like Sora he's my best friend

Lulu:Stop being stupid I know you like him your always looking at him and I see you blush every time you see him.

Pay-chan: Lulu where's the cookies?

Lulu:Wait! What the hell Pay-chan when did you get here?

Pay-chan:I'm not sure

Lulu:We're talking about gay stuff

Pay-chan:ooo let me make some soup

Lulu:Well go make some soup

Riku:Lulu who's that?

Lulu:Pay-chan

Pay-chan:I got the soup! Want some?

Lulu:Well that was quick and sure

Riku:This is random

Pay-chan:Sora you want some too?

Sora:Sure!

Lulu: When did you appear?

Pay-chan:Here Sora, after you finish we can go to the mall or something.

Emi-chan:OMG! Where's the chocolate? Someone stole my chocolate. Hand up! EVERYONE! Who stole my CHOCOLATE? Oh wait never mind I ate it. I got to go get some !

Lulu:Why is everyone appearing!

Pay-chan: I'll go lock the door!

Lulu:Have fun

Ciel:Why are people yelling?

Pay-chan:Get your ass to bed Ciel!

Sebastian:Bocchan we weren't done yet

Ciel:-blushes-Well let us go then

Pay-chan:I'm going to check on Sora -walks off-

Lulu:OK! So Riku do you like Sora Yes or No?

Riku:well...

Lulu:Answer the fucking question!

Riku:OK! Yes I love him!

Lulu:Thank you

Pay-chan:Is it normal for Sora to be dancing on a stripper pole dressed as Goofy?

Lulu:Dancing yes Goofy no but I need to tell him something

Pay-chan:I'll be right back.-walks off-

Lulu:Ok

Pay-chan:Okay here he is. I'm going to sit on the couch and watch for a bit -goes and sits down-

Lulu:Okay Sora,Riku likes you and Riku ,Sora likes you so go have sex ok?

SoraxRiku:Really you like me? Yeah

Riku:Your so beautiful

Sora:-blushes-

Lulu:GO have sex already!

SoraxRiku:Ok

Paychan: Not in my room!

Lulu:Have fun you two. Oh yeah here's the sex remote[2].If you don't know how to use it ask the other

Sora and Riku

Paychan: Lulu what times my concert again?I forgot haha..

Lulu:What concert?

Paychan:Remember I'm singing with my band downtown to night you know the "Purple Lilies"

Lulu:I don't remember that

Paychan:Everyone has tickets!

Alex:Look at them stupid. It say 7

Paychan:Don't have to be mean!

Lulu:Oh yeah and who's Alex?

Paychan:Alex is this girl who's being mean now!

Alex:Fuck you!

Paychan:nooo

Lulu:Stop being mean to Paychan Alex

Randa:-kicks door down-LULU!

Lulu:FUCK!

Paychan:Jesus!

Randa:HI!-looks at Sora and Riku- OMG!

SoraxRiku:What?

Randa:You guys gonna do it?-winks-

Lulu:I thought you guys were already having sex

SoraxRiku:Well we we are but we had to ask the other us how to use the remote but we're going now.

Paychan:Video camera!

Randa:Gonna make a fortune! Yes!

Paychan:Yeah

Lulu:I'm already rich but I guess it could be for my collection of yaoi

Shu-chan: Hi Lulu-chan!

Lulu:Shu-chan!-glomps-

Shu-chan:I LOVE YOU!

Lulu:I LOVE YOU TOO!

Shu-chan:YAY!Who's the blond and the brunette?

Lulu: Paychan and Randa say hi Paychan

Paychan:Hey Shu-chan

Shu-chan:OMG! He speaks!

Paychan:I'm trying not to for my concert,want a ticket?

Shu-chan:Yes please!

Paychan:Here you go.

Shu-chan:YUKI! We're going to a concert!

Yuki:What brat?

Shu-chan: Were going to a concert.

Yuki:No

Shu-chan:Please

Yuki:Come with me and I'll think about it-grabs Shuichi-

Shu-chan: -blushes- Ok Yuki

Lulu: -_-'

Paychan:Don't Hate!

Lulu:I'm not

Alex:DDR Time!

Sora:Paychan lets go to the mall!

Paychan: Lets go!

Randa:-yells after Paychan- NO! Don't Go! -cries-

Lulu:We could go with them

Randa:Only if we get to visit Wade,he's doing an autograph signing. OH and he's a lot better then Cena!

Bailey:Hell No! John Cena is the best you crazy crack whore!

Randa:Crack whore?

Bailey:Hell Yeah! John Cena is gonna be my husband!

Randa:How do you know? And I'm engaged to Wade! So HA!

Lulu:-_-'

Bailey:I'm engaged to John Cena that's how I know!

Finny:Who are these people?

Lulu:FINNY!-glomp-

Randa:Come on Lulu,lets go to the mall

Bailey:What about me?

Randa:John ain't gonna be there!

Bailey:What do you mean? I saw it said "John Cena at Mall 3:15 12/14 for autographs" SO HA!

Lulu:No that's next week Bailey,Wades coming to do autographs so you stay so I don't have to hold you from beating up Wade ok?

Paychan:Holy Shit when did you guys get here!

Lulu:Just now

Paychan:Fuuuck!

Alex:Watch your mouth bitch!

Paychan:Fuck you Alex!

Alex:Fuck you!

Paychan:Go dieeeee!

Alex:Go to your fag concert!

Paychan:Shut the fuck up!

Alex:No!

Lulu:Stop yelling shit!

Paychan:fine...

Alex:No!

Lulu:Shut the fuck up Alex!

Alex:Make me!

Lulu:I will!-starts to choke Alex-

Alex:-kicks Lulu-

Lulu:-stabs with sword-

Alex:-dodges pulls out zonpaktu-

Paychan:Where the hell-?

Lulu:Fire!-burns Alex-

Alex:Water shield!

Lulu:Blizzard!-freezes Alex

Alex:Fira!

Lulu:Reflect!

Alex:Blizzaga Shield!

Lulu:Dark aura!

Alex:Solar Beam!

Lulu:Thunderbolt!

Alex:Light screen

Lulu:Switch-Lulu becomes Shane-[3]

Shane:Hi Alex time to die! Death Beam!

Alex:Bullshit!-mirror force-

Shane:Dark Magic Attack!

Alex:Reflect!

Shane:Thunder!

Alex:Earth shield,followed by sword strike!

Shane:Dark Shield!

Alex:-vanishes from sight-

Shane:The hell...

Alex:-appears behind Shane stabbing through his heart-

Shane:You think you can kill me that easily think again!-turns in demon- Fire Style Fire Ball Jutsu

Alex:Water Shield!-Absorbs fire and turns into mist hiding Alex from sight- hehehe you'll never... Give up Shane...

Shane:Never!-vanishes from sight-

Alex:I live in the shadows. You can't hide from me!-stabs Shane in major organs and paralyzes Shane-

Randa:Whatever I'm gonna go find Wade before I become a witness to murder-walks off-

Shane:Hehehe you think that will work I will never die!

Alex:Your still paralyzed ass hat!-kicks in nuts-

Shane:-stabs Alex from behind in the throat-

Alex:hahaha you thought that was me? Look again! You just stabbed Sora!

Shane:You idiot that was anti Sora! Pay attention

Evan:Bind!-traps Shane and Alex-

Shane:The Fuck!

Alex:Like it fucking matters! And fuck you Evan!

Shane:Why are you here?

Evan:Sora told me you got in a fight...again

Shane:What? Damn it Sora!

Evan:What happened?

Alex:Ask bitchy Shane!

Paychan:Alex I swear to god cuss one more time!

Alex:Fuck

Paychan:-slaps the shit out of Alex-

Randa- Comes back with Wade- Wait why did I get your autograph? I'm engaged to you.-looks at Paychan and everyone else- You guys done fighting yet?/=

Shane:I don't know

Paychan:Shit! We have 2 minutes to get to the concert!

Shane:Well hurry up!

Paychan:We need some help to get there and be ready

Shane:Okay hold still-changes Paychan's outfit-Oh I picked a sexy outfit,I'm so proud of myself ready to go?

Paychan:Yeah but we need to set the everything up and get there in 1 minute!

Shane:Just leave everything to me and Evan.

Paychan:okay...

-Six flags music starts playing and everyone becomes chibis-

Shane:Well time to start

Paychan:See you after the show!

Randa:-_-

Wade:What the hell?

Paychan Is Everyone ready for the Purple Lilies!

(concert starts)

"Midnight escapade"starts

Meanwhile backstage

Shane:I didn't know Paychan could sing

Evan:Yeah he's really good at it

Alex:Holy fuck!The ass can sing!

-Wade gets tackled by Cena-

Randa:Fucking Hell!

-concert goes on-

Wade:-magically gets up and goes to Randa- I'll see you later- Disappears out of no where-

Alex:MOSH PIT!

Randa:-joins in mosh pit-

Shane: CIEL!

Ciel:What?

Shane:Come here!

Ciel:Yeah?

Shane:I love yo-what are you wearing

Ciel-...um

Shane:Nice french maid outfit Sebastian has nice taste

Ciel:-blushes-

Sebastian:Come Bocchan I'm not done with you yet

Ciel:-blushes- ok

Shane:Ah love guy love for that matter

-concert ends-

Paychan:Hey guys!

Shane:Omg Paychan that was amazing -glomps Paychan-

Paychan:haha thanks, did Alex eat some bad shrooms or something

Alex:-rolling on the ground drooling-

Shane:Maybe I didn't pay attention

Paychan:Shane your crushing me! I...Can't...Brrrreeeaattthhh!

Shane:Huh?OMG I'm sorry hun! -gets off Paychan-

Alex:Cookies!

Paychan:The hell Alex

Evan:Who knows -_-'

Paychan:So anyway,how'd you like the concert?

Alex:Zebasus!

Evan:The hell is a Zebasus?

Shane:It was amazing-sits on Evan's lap and cuddles onto his chest-

Paychan:Thanks! And I'm not sure... maybe Alex needs a hospital

Evan:She'll be fine-tightens grip on Shane-

Shane:Your so warm

Paychan:Oh shit... the moon's almost out. I gotta go guys.

Shane:mkay Paychan bye love you

Evan:Hey you only love me

Shane:I love all my friends

Alex:-laughs like an idiot-

Shane:I'm tired

Evan:Well you did use a lot of power

Shane:mhm...

Evan:Well its time to go to bed-grabs Shane-

Shane:-light snore-

Evan:-smirk -hehe- opens dark portal-

Sora:I'm glad he's happy

Riku:Yeah

Alex:Holy shit Paychan's frozen!

Riku:Should we take him home?

Sora:Yeah come on Alex

Alex:Let's take Paychan with us he isn't safe for fucksake

Sora:Alright-picks up Paychan- let's go

Riku:-opens dark portal-alright lets go

Sora:Ok -walks through dark with Paychan,Riku and Alex-

OK! there done with part 1 or chapter one whatever that took forever

Oh here's some explanations

[1]Ok so I made my version of some anime/video games characters thats what Sora meant

[2]What the remote does is that the seme can use it pick outfits,topping,bondage,and other stuff to use during sex with his uke that's why its called the sex remote

[3]Shane is my other half were the same person just im a girl and he's a boy so in mind reality I can switch bodies

ok so there you hoped you enjoyed this part you can review if you want =3 Oh! I'm sorry if there are mistakes in there..

TBC..


End file.
